This invention relates to a pair of goggles, and more particularly to a pair of inexpensive, lightweight goggles which is easily manufactured and transported.
A pair of goggles is used to protect the eyes of a wearer from water, light, dust, cold, bacteria, etc. Referring to FIG. 1, a pair of conventional goggles G typically has a unitary shield 10 of soft material, a glass 11 fixed at the front end of the shield 10, and a cord 12 fastened to two sides of the shield 10 at its ends. Because the goggles G are expensive and durable, They suffer from the following disadvantages:
1. After the goggles G have been used, it is difficult to clean and sterilize the same.
2. If the goggles G are used for a long time, the wear of the glass 11 is inevitable.
3. The goggles G weigh about 70-100 g, making the wearer uncomfortable.